Paulsen Specter Adventures
by gsmkatieee
Summary: A series of dates, adventures and travels set after 9.03, their romance continuing too blossom as they learn more and more about each other while everything continues to be risked...


Their weekly date nights still continued, every single Wednesday just like their annual Del Posto dinner.

"Hey" he says as she walks into his office

"Hey" she replies in her usual tone

"I was thinking for tonight's date we could go to the arcade" he says

"Oh yeah, and what gave you that idea"

"Well i realised you still don't understand baseball or the Yankees batting order and the Yankees are playing tonight and so i thought i could help you understand while i enjoy beating you at pool"

"Hold your horses mister enjoy beating me at pool? we'll see about that" she says while strutting out of his office.

— a little later that day.

"You ready to go" he says walking into her office

"As long as your ready to lose" she responds

He rolls his eyes.

"Let's go" he says while taking her hand.

——

"The Yankee's batting order you have Lemahieu, Judge, Gardner, Encarnación

Torres, Gregorius, Sanchez, Urshela and Hicks, last week Torres batted a 0.278 not to brag or anything but my batting average was 0.375" he says smugly

"So your saying you could have batted for the Yankees if you didn't pull your shoulder" she says smiling

"Why you gotta break my heart and bring up my shoulder but that's exactly what i'm saying, however if i was who's to say we would have ever met" he responds

"Oh i don't know, maybe i would have figured out what bar you drank at and introduced myself" she says while putting a yellow and green ball

"You know this reminds me of a certain conversation we had fifteen years ago" putting three of his striped balls

"Oh really and how did that conversation play out" she says putting a red

"There was a few bumps in the road but we got there eventually" he responds softly

"I guess we did" she says putting three more of her solid balls leaving her with one solid and the black ball left meanwhile Harvey still having four striped balls left

watching her in awe he smiles wishing he made her smile like this sooner.

"remind me again who said they were going to win" she says

"I- how- nobody's ever beaten me at pool"

"Well i guess i just beat the great Harvey i win everything Specter at his own game"

"Maybe you did, Miss Paulsen"

——

they sit down to eat their burgers continuing to watch the Yankees game.

"In baseball whichever team makes the most runs will win the game, the Yankees are on seven runs and the Red Sox are on four, meaning as of right now our team is winning" he says taking both of her hands in his

"Your Dad taught you all of this didn't he" she enquires

"He taught me how to bat, how to pitch, how to win...he taught me everything about baseball although he hardly came to my games being on tour and everything my mum was always the one to take me, fulfil me with the confidence to do well, to win, win no matter the circumstances.

I was aged four, little strength unable to carry the bat properly and so he told me keep going, keep holding it, don't let it go until your able to carry it and don't lose it if you lose it, you lose everything and everything is what matters the most and so from that day onwards i carried the baseball bat everywhere, to school, to the football field, to my grandmothers house, to the studio and that same baseball bat is sitting in my office to this day as a reminder to never give into defeat, keep holding on to faith, hold on with everything i have because once upon a time i had little to no strength at all, once upon a time i wasn't the guy that it worked out for and you only become that guy by having faith and so that's testament to you too i guess, having faith in me when nobody else did, being the person i want to share my big victories with or even my losses from time to time and being the person i can always run to it's always been you, thank you for never losing faith in me when i lost faith in myself"

"I told you Harvey if there's anyone i have faith in, it's you and it always will be" she says eating her fries

"It's getting late you know, we should probably head home" he says

"Head home? the Yankees are just getting started" she responds

"Oh no i've created a monster" he says

"You should know by now once you introduce me to something and i understand it properly, i get hooked"

He smiles in admiration at her joyfulness

——

"I enjoyed tonight's game Harvey, we really should watch the Yankees more often"

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed it but they don't win every week you know, unlike me" he says while locking his apartment door for the night

"I thought we already acknowledged you don't win everything either"

"I won you, didn't i" he says with his arms wrapped across her chest

"Goodnight Harvey, i love you " she says rolling her eyes

"Goodnight Donna, i love you too" he replies kissing the top of her head.


End file.
